


There's Always a Bright Light in the Dark

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [4]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: When there is a power outage in the apartment, Emma is not a big fan. However, her fiancé is there to be her lamp.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Hatchetfield Mini-Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130423
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	There's Always a Bright Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelloIExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIExist/gifts), [Lamuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamuel/gifts).



“You’re actually willing to watch some horror with me?” Emma chuckled, pushing open the apartment door with her foot.

They had just been grocery shopping and she had insisted that she could carry most of the items without assistance, which she was proving right by the way she lowered them onto a counter in the kitchen. In followed her boyfriend and in a productive haste they had put everything in their correct places, a good few hours to spare before either of them had to go to bed. After all, Paul still had work the next morning and Emma had an 8AM class. Of course Hidgens would put a class so early.

Emma sighed in relief, stretching her shoulders as she wrestled off her winter evening clothes. It was almost black outside - and it was only 5PM. Curse the cold. She hung her hat and gloves up on the hook, her coat beside it before she flopped on the couch. Paul came after a few moments, sitting down beside her with a small chuckle.

“Well, I said I would after what happened last time we tried and that pigeon flew in and hit the screen over.” He said sheepishly before exhaling, “Damn birds.”

“Bet you any money that they’re from Clivesdale.” She nudged him playfully. Paul rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her. Emma had already claimed the remote and was switching through the horror channels.

After a few moments she settled on Happy Death Day. She had always liked the concept. It was also like a reoccurring dream she had had a few times over the years, even before she met Paul. It was like deja vu - the same that she’d get everyday when walking to work. Seriously, she was sure that Greenpeace Girl was some sort of robot.

About half of the movie rolled around. Both members of the couple were comfy with the lights being off and just the TV being on. It was soothing and Emma noted that she could easily fall asleep here.

Or at least she could have.  
The TV flickered for a moment, then shut off completely. No matter how many times Emma shook the remote around or pressed multiple buttons it wouldn’t revive.

Naturally, Emma’s breathing picked up. She hated the dark. The normal dark was fine because she could see - but the inky blackness of the night made sure she couldn’t even see her hand in front of her face.

She dropped the remote, bringing her hands up to grab onto the collar of her Beanies uniform and trying to regulate her respire cycle. It wasn’t until she felt gentle hands take hers did she snap back into reality. Her head whipped up with a small, sharp inhale.

Paul squeezed her hands in a small but recognisable pattern, “Hey, hey.. Em, hey, listen.. Breathe with me, alright? I’ve got you; you’re safe in my arms.” He reassured, gently pulling her into his arms as promised. 

Emma believed him, burrowing herself into his shoulder with a yelp and a sniff. She wouldn’t dare be weak like this with anyone else.

Paul began guiding her through breathing exercises in order to keep her calm. It was rocky and unsteady at first, but after a while it became easier and Emma could feel her throat open again. She kept her head on Paul’s shoulder with a small, slightly calmer expression.

“I-”

“It’s okay. I know you’re scared of the dark.” He assured, “But I’m not, and I promise that I’ll protect you until that sun rises, E.” He added, kissing her forehead. By the lack of movement, he could tell she felt safe and was slowly dozing off.

Readjusting his grip, he leant back into the couch, welcoming the peaceful darkness as he yawned and rested his head on hers. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to be able to marry this girl next month. He couldn’t believe that he had even proposed. He just wanted the best for Emma, and that included taking care of her when she was scared.

Hearing her snores let him smile and slowly make sure nothing would disturb her when the power would inevitably regenerate. Confident that he had succeeded with his task, he gently picked up his fiancee, walked over to their shared bed and quietly laid her down on it. After that, he went to get changed out of his suit into something comfortable while also taking off the bow to avoid Emma possibly getting strangled in her sleep.

Once he was sure of everything being quiet and non-disturbing he laid down beside her, chuckling at the way she would latch on. That was why she was the koala and he was a beanstalk. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

“So, E.” Said Paul the next morning with a small smile.

Emma had woken up to the lights on in relief. She was half-convinced she had dreamt the start of the panic attack, until Paul had the comforting smile that he usually wore when something bad happened. She swallowed her bite of toast, nodding at him to continue.

“We’re up pretty early before your class and my work shift, right?”

Emma hadn’t even noticed before he brought it up. She slowly nodded - they had about three hours before either of them had to leave.

“Well I wanted to show you something.” He gently took her hand, leading her up to the roof of the apartment block.

It was still rather dark, but there were lights in some houses - some familiar, some not. It was peaceful, too. Emma smiled slightly and the brightening sky. She watched in confusion as Paul sat down, then yelped in surprise when He pulled her down into his lap.

“Paul- what-”

“Shh, just watch.” He smiled, gently turning her head so she could watch the sunset.

Emma’s eyes lit up in fascination as the sun slowly highered above Hatchetfield, making a golden glow settle over the town. She was immediately comforted by the celestial body. She looked back at Paul, who was grinning at her.

“Why’d you do this?” She asked after a moment.

“Well, you were scared after what happened with our power outage, so I wanted you to see the sunrise because I know it’s a comforting thing.” He admitted sheepishly.

Emma smiled adoringly before hugging him close, “Thank you.”

They fell back into silence for the rest of the time they spent on the roof. They knew they’d have to get going soon, but right now was just perfect for them. Slow, calm and steady. They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
